1. Field
The present application relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to techniques for automated configuration of access point base stations for restricted access.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) to multiple users. As the demand for high-rate and multimedia data services rapidly grows, there lies a challenge to implement efficient and robust communication systems with enhanced performance.
In recent years, users have started to replace fixed line communications with mobile communications and have increasingly demanded great voice quality, reliable service, and low prices. In addition to mobile phone networks currently in place, a new class of small base stations has emerged, which may be installed in a user's home and provide indoor wireless coverage to mobile units using existing broadband Internet connections. Such personal miniature base stations are generally known as an access point (AP) base station, also referred to as Home Node B (HNB) unit, femto cell, femto base station (fBS), base station, or base station transceiver system (BTS). Typically, such miniature base stations are connected to the Internet and the mobile operator's network via a digital subscriber line (DSL) router or cable modem.
AP base stations or femto cells allow for cellular access where normal base station support is weak or unavailable (e.g., indoors, remote locations, and the like). AP base stations may be described as small base stations that connect to wireless service providers via a broadband backhaul link, such as digital subscriber line (DSL), cable internet access, T1/T3, etc., and offer typical base station functionality, such as base transceiver station (BTS) technology, radio network controller, and gateway support node services. This allows an access terminal (AT), also referred to as a cellular/mobile device or handset, or user equipment (UE), to connect to the AP base stations and utilize the wireless service. It is noted that ATs can include, for example, cellular phones, smart phones, laptops, handheld communication devices, handheld computing devices, satellite radios, navigational devices, PDAs, and/or any other suitable device for communicating over a wireless communication system.
There currently exist AP base stations that by default operate in open access mode, such that they are open to all customers of the network operator or wireless service provider. Such AP base stations may be configured for restricted access, such that only selected ones of the operator customers have access to the network via the femto cell. However, existing approaches for restricted access configuration of AP base stations are prohibitively difficult and time consuming One existing approach is for the base station user/owner to call a customer care center of the network operator to create a list of approved phone numbers. Another approach commonly used in consumer networking equipment, such as Ethernet routers and wireless access points, is to serve Hyper Text Transfer Protocol (HTTP) web pages for the user to enter configuration information via a computer. Such approaches may be burdensome for consumers and may use up significant customer service resources. Accordingly, there is a need for an automated technique for restricted access configuration of AP base stations.